


If We Tell You Our Secret

by imlimitedkery



Series: TharnTypeTechno [6]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlimitedkery/pseuds/imlimitedkery
Summary: Eventually, they have to tell Champ. It’s Tharn’s fault (and Type’s).(They also tell everyone else too. Sort of.)ACan We SurrendersequelPART 2: Short drabbles of their friends reacting to their relationship.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Techno, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno, Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno
Series: TharnTypeTechno [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719490
Comments: 45
Kudos: 211





	1. The Secret's Out

Because Techno can’t have nice things it was a few days after his breakdown, and subsequent love confessions with Type and Tharn, that shit hit the fan. Again.

Really, Techno could use a break right about now.

(He actually should be having one soon. Tharn had shared his idea for a weekend getaway after they woke up from their afternoon post-reassuring-Techno-time nap and Techno is bouncing with excitement.)

.

The three of them are walking towards the Sport Science faculty right before classes start for most students. The heavy weight of Tharn’s arm over his shoulders and the way Type keeps bumping into his side are gentle reminders for Techno of the love his boyfriends have for him. Tharn had insisted on dropping them off before going to his own building not matter how stupid Type told him that was. Techno had just laughed at them.

Upon reaching the building’s front steps, Techno sees Champ sitting there and waves at him. Jumping down, Champ approaches them. “Hey guys!”

“Morning,” Techno smiles while Type and Tharn nod their heads.

“Anyway, this is my clue to leave,” Tharn turns to Type and smiles at him before looking at Techno, “Bye.” He leans down and kisses Techno’s forehead. Techno, blinded by the sweet gesture, simply beams at Tharn and waves at him as he walks away. No sighs, _damn that’s my man._

Taking his stare away from Tharn’s retreating form, Techno sees Type smirking at him and, confused, raises his eyebrow in question. It’s not like it’s rare to see Type smirking, he does that quite often, especially when teasing No, but he doesn’t see why he is now. At least not until he notices another person in front of him. When Techno’s eyes land on Champ’s face, they widen in shock.

_SHIT! I forgot about him!_

Dumbfounded would be the best way to describe Champ’s state. Techno notes his wide eyes and the way he is opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Techno grimaces as panic overtakes him. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! What the hell Tharn? Oh my god. Oh. My. GOD._ Looking at Type, still smirking, _the asshole_ , and back to Champ, Techno doesn’t know what the hell to do. He’s not ready for this!

“Oh!” he exclaims, “will you look at that? Class is starting soon. Let’s go Type. Bye!” Techno grabs Type’s arm and pulls him along as he rushes away from Champ and up the building. He’s lying, there’s no class in another ten minutes but he can’t stay there. He pulls and pulls Type until they get to an almost empty hallway and collapses face first on a wall. Techno hears Type chuckle next to him.

“This isn’t funny!” Techno whisper-shouts without leaving his spot.

“It kind of is,” Type snickers.

Techno shifts so he is facing Type now, who is leaning on his side on the wall, “why did he do that?!”

Type shrugs, “you’re the one who wanted us to be affectionate in public, remember? Otherwise you doubt us.”

“Yes… but no… I mean… you could have told me! I wasn’t prepared!” Techno drops Type’s arm and brings his hands to his head, messing his hair.

Type takes hold of his wrists and take them down, his thumbs rubbing calming circles on the skin over his pulse, “and give you the chance to overthink it? Yeah, sure.” Techno opens his mouth but Type continues, “you know you would have.”

“I wouldn’t!” Techno splutters all over affronted.

Type raises his eyebrow, and Techno feels very judged. He huffs, looking away from his boyfriend. _How dare he be right?_

“Whatever, let’s just go to class. We can talk later,” Techno glares at Type, “and you can be mad at us all you want.”

Dropping Techno’s wrists, Type slots his arm over No’s shoulders and pulls him along towards their class. Techno crosses his arms over his chest and refuses to look at Type. He hears Type chuckle at his pout, _asshole_ , but he is not going to talk to him.

How dare they make decisions this important without him? _They better be ready for a good talking to the bastards._ Techno would have been ready (with time) to be public! He didn’t need to be forced out like this! He’s going to punish them for this. Though… he can’t deny that it was nice to be kissed in public. It felt good that they would want to do that. Maybe, he should let it go... No! It doesn’t matter if it’s nice or not, they should have agreed, as a thruple, to go public. He shouldn’t have been blindsided, damn it!

_Oh, yeah. These two better be ready for angry Techno._

.

“Baby please.”

“No.”

“Techno, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I? Am I?!”

“Type… you’re not helping.”

“Whatever.”

With his arms crossed, Techno is sitting in the middle of Type and Tharn’s couch. He’s managed to keep his resolution of not looking at either of them, turning his face from side to side to avoid their eyes (mainly Tharn’s) while pouting. Tharn, the handsome cause of his current troubles, is crouching on the floor next to him, trying to make him look at his pleading and apologetic face. On his part, Type is sitting on the desk chair. If Techno could see him, he thinks he would look bored.

They’ve been like that since they got to the flat. Somehow, the football captain and co-captain had not crossed paths with Champ for the rest of day, though Techno is pretty sure he felt someone staring at him throughout it. Also, Techno had done his best to ignore Type as much as he could. He knows that, even if he sounds bored, Techno’s attitude is riling him up. Internally, Techno pats his back. _Good, they deserve to feel bad._

“Come on baby. We’re sorry,” Tharn pleads.

“You’re not,” Techno huffs.

“You’re right, we aren’t. You were going to keep delaying it, No. Hell, we might have never come out if we waited for you. You know it. We know it. So, we decided for you,” Type says.

Techno finally stares at him, doing his best at throwing daggers with his eyes, “I would have been ready!”

“We know No, but it was causing issues. We thought it was better if we just did it, or you would have argued that it was too soon or you needed more time and that would have ended up with us having more problems,” Tharn tries to uncross his arms gently.

“Not true,” Techno mumbles. He knows they are right though. He would have told them to wait if they had asked. As much as he wants to be out and open with his relationship with them, to be able to love them and be loved in public, he’s scared. They might not be, but he is. So many things could happen. What if people were against them? What they have, it’s not normal. People might not understand.

 _Other people don’t matter No!_ he tries to tell himself. _The only ones that matter are Tharn and Type, and they want to be with you_ _openly._ _They said it a couple days ago, that they have to control themselves around you in public. Do you want that? Of course not._

With a sigh, Techno peeks at Tharn, apologetically smiling at him, and Type, who would seem uninterested if it wasn’t for the fidget of his hands. “Fine. What do we do now?”

“Well,” Tharn visibly relaxes and finally uncrosses Techno’s arms, taking hold of his hands, “there no point in trying to deny it, not that we’d want to, so we should just talk to him and explain.”

“I’m pretty sure if he was a bit more aware, he would already suspect something,” Type snickers.

“Thank fuck for that,” Techno mutters under his breath. The last thing he needs is Champ telling them he could tell something was going on or worse, that he already knew.

“So, with that decided,” Tharn squeezes No’s hands, “are we forgiven?”

Techno watches Tharn and then Type, taking on the still pleading eyes both are sporting (Tharn’s more obvious than Type, though he can tell Type is also pleading because he knows him that well). He wants to forgive them. Heavens know he can’t stay mad at them for long. However they did something behind his back and he hasn’t forgotten his idea of a punishment, no matter how much he wants to melt under their eyes.

“No. You deserve to be punished,” Techno forcefully pouts, turning his face away from them to hide his twitching lips.

“Eh?” Type exclaims.

“What?” Tharn chokes.

 _That’s the reaction I wanted_ , Techno mischievously grins (internally – he’s still mad as far as they are concerned). “what you heard. Who says you won’t do it again, make decisions behind my back THAT AFFECT ME, if I don’t punish you?”

“Baby…”

The sound of a chair sliding against the floor and steps follow Tharn’s whine, “and what exactly do you think you can punish us with?” Type chuckles.

Techno faces him and see his raised eyebrow mockingly. _The asshole really thinks I don’t have anything over them, doesn’t he?_ No frowns before letting the smirk he had been holding break free, and after he sees Type falter a bit and Tharn move back nervously, he lets them have it. “No sex. For a week.”

The way their eyes widen in surprise makes Techno laugh, _oh yeah, doubt me now._

“What?! Baby you can’t be serious. We had plans this weekend, remember?” Tharn pulls at his hands but No shakes his head.

“You’re bluffing,” Type attempts to scoff but the twitch in his eyes gives away his doubts.

“Want to make that a month?” Techno snarls at him.

“No!” they shout simultaneously, their hands rising in defence.

“Baby… you’re so mean…,” Tharn pouts.

 _Don’t break No, don’t break!_ Techno shrugs his shoulders, “you should have though about that before outing our relationship without my consent.”

“No,” Type steps closer to them, standing by Tharn’s side and close enough to touch, “we are sorry for that. Really. So, please forgive us.”

Techno smiles and reaches Type’s hand and then Tharn’s, “I forgive you,” and when they smile back in relief, “but still no sex.”

“Damn it,” Type curses under his breath and Tharn drops his head down in defeat.

“Now, I’m hungry. Anyone going to feed me?”

.

The next day finds the three of them waiting for Champ at the building entrance.

After several failed attempts on Tharn and Type’s part of getting Techno to cave, and damn was it hard to resist, Techno had enjoyed an evening of being pampered by his boyfriends – he had discovered a new power and with great power comes great responsibility (or something). Techno isn’t going to overuse it but if he threatens to withhold sex for time to time to get some coddling, well, who is going to stop him.

Currently, he is sitting on the steps with Tharn’s arm over his shoulder and Type pressed closely to his other side. They don’t seem to care one bit about who sees them and what they could possibly think, and Techno is touched. Maybe he should have brought the matter up sooner. Though, seeing how he is blushing under all their attention like they are back on week one, maybe not.

“Look, there’s Champ,” Type nudges him.

They all turn in the direction Type is staring at and effectively, there is Champ, walking towards them though Techno doesn’t think he has noticed them yet. He seems distracted, like he is looking ahead but not seeing. It worries No, did they do that to him?

“Hey! Champ!” Tharn calls out startling him. Champ jumps and stares at the three of them like a deer in the headlights.

“Champ, can we talk with you for a sec?” Type stands up, swiftly followed by Tharn and Techno.

“Eh, sure,” Champ coughs as he follows them to an empty hallway.

Techno keeps peeking at him from the corner of his eyes, taking on his almost nervous and confused glances at Tharn’s arm on his shoulders and how Type’s shoulder keeps bumping with his. When they are sure no one is around – they had decided to have this conversation away from noisy students (they are going public but that doesn’t mean they want students they don’t care about preying on their business) –, the three of them turn to Champ.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Champ crosses his arms over his chest.

“Look, we know you saw what I did yesterday and it’s only fair that we tell you ourselves before any gossip reaches you,” Tharn starts. Having dropped his arm from Techno’s shoulders, he takes his hand, lacing their fingers.

“What gossip? I haven’t heard anything.”

“Yet,” Type shrugs, “we’ve decided to stop hiding so gossip might start soon.”

“Hiding what?” Champ frowns.

“Champ…” Techno fiddles with Tharn’s fingers nervously, “you saw Tharn kissing me yesterday.”

Champ rolls his shoulders and fidgets on his feet, “yeah.”

“For fucks sake,” Type huffs, “we’re dating. The three of us.”

To Techno’s (and Type and Tharn’s he’s sure) surprise, Champ’s frown transforms into a beaming smile as he throws his hands in the air, “finally!”

“Eh?” Techno cries out. He turns to see Type dumbfounded and Tharn biting his lips before he starts laughing. Type glares at him.

“You guys, did you really think you were being subtle? Cause let me tell you, you weren’t,” Champ is grinning at them and Techno almost wants to punch him, but he’s too busy blushing.

“Were we that obvious?” Tharn snickers.

“I mean… you mean besides coming and leaving the campus together almost every day, the fact that Techno never seems to drive himself here anymore and how you,” he points at Tharn, “are always hanging off him and you,” he points at Type, “also touch him more often than you used to.”

“I do not,” Type grumbles.

“Really? We lead practices together dude, I don’t think I’ve seen you be that touchy-touchy with No before the last two months.”

“Ok, ok, you can stop gloating now,” Type grumbles.

Techno knows he’s been standing there with his mouth opening and closing, unable to come up with anything because damn, they did think they had been subtle. Though if simple Champ had picked up on it, maybe not.

“What – what do you think about it?” Techno finally manages to stutter. He’d be lying if he said he’s not nervous about Champ’s opinion. _He seems ok with it but…_

“About you all dating? Well, I was surprised for sure at first. I mean, these two are awfully possessive of each other, but, you know, you seemed happy,” Champ nods at Techno, “so it’s cool.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Techno shyly peeks at him, Tharn’s hand squeezing his and Type’s dropping on his shoulder to do the same. He looks at each of them and smiles thankful for their reassurance.

“I mean, a bit? But you’re happy so who cares if it’s weird. Love is love and all that, right?” Champ gives him a thumbs up and a wide grin.

“You said it,” Tharn winks at No and Type.

“So, are you like going to become more obvious now?” Champ wiggles his eyebrows.

Techno blushes harder while Type replies, “basically.”

Champ laughs as he walks away from them, muttering what sounds like “shameless” under his breath.

“Well, that went better than expected,” Tharn grins, stepping in front of No.

“Turns out we suck at being low-key,” Type snickers.

“That we do babe, that we do,” Tharn drops a kiss on Type’s cheek and turn to No, “you ok?”

“Yeah,” Techno nods slowly, “I just… didn’t expect him to already know. I guess it’s a relief.”

“If Champ noticed, I bet most of the football team also knows.”

Techno eyes Type in shock. He hadn’t thought of that!

“Saves you having to explain to much,” Tharn shrugs.

“True. No?” Type shakes his shoulder.

“Yes, I’m ok. I hadn’t thought of that. If they know, they should be ok with it.”

“Of course they’ll be fine, and if they’re not, they’ll have to deal with me,” Type smirks.

Techno drops his head on Type’s shoulder. The tension that had filled him since the day before finally easing from his body. He feels Tharn step closer and wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him between him and Type. There, sandwiched between his wonderfully annoying boyfriends, Techno knows he could fight anything for them.

.

Scratch that. Techno doesn’t want to fight anything for them.

Standing in the football field, with a resting-bitch-face Type and a trying-not-to-laugh Champ, Techno reconsiders all his life choices. _Why do they all look smug?_ Techno’s going to make them run until their legs fall off. All he and Type had done was go to practice – ok, maybe Type’s arm was over his shoulders and No had been blushing – but he would have appreciated more shock and less knowing looks.

“You have something to say?” Techno barks at his teammates.

One of the juniors raises their hand, “are we supposed to look surprised?”

“Did you think you were fooling anyone?” another adds.

“Sorry P’No,” Ae smirks, “we’ve known for a while, just been waiting for the official announcement.”

“What?” Can tilts his head to the side, “announcement of what?”

“Nothing,” Ae snickers.

“P’No is… dating P’Type,” Good pats his friend’s shoulder.

Can frowns at him, “Good, how can that be? P’Type is dating P’Tharn, remember?”

“Yeah, and P’No is dating him too. Get on with the program Can,” Ae shrugs at him.

Techno, seeing the utter confusion in his junior’s face, takes pity on Can, “ok, that’s enough. Start practicing, we don’t have all day.”

“But P’No…” Can whines.

“Ask Tin to explain it to you later. I’m done,” Techno facepalms.

“Again,” Type chuckles once everyone is running laps around the field, “it could have gone worse.”

“Shut up, you’re still not getting any.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this part.
> 
> I've been sick since Friday and it's made it difficult to concentrate, specially on writing. I'm feeling better (though not 100% yet) so might be able to drop another sequel this week.
> 
> This didn't turn out as long as I hoped for but it's all I have been able to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway!


	2. Did you really think you were fooling anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Drabbles of Champ, Ae/Pete, Good and Can/Tin reacting to TharnTypeNo.

**Champ**

Something’s off.

Champ is a simple man but he’s not dumb. He knows his friends well enough to notice when things change. First, it was Techno going all weird and ignoring Type for over a week, and now, they are the closest he’s ever seen them. Literally. They are standing with their shoulders touching and he’s pretty sure Techno is red from more than the heat from practice.

_What the hell?_

The thing is they are acting as if mostly nothing has changed, except it obviously has. Champ can tell he isn’t the only one to notice it. The entire team has been giving him questioning look as if he knows what’s going on with their captain and co-captain.

It gets more complicated when Tharn gets added to the equation. At the same time those two got extra close, Tharn started spending more time at their faculty and at the field. That wouldn’t have been strange (he does that from time to time) if it wasn’t because he’s not there ogling and being lovey-dovey with Type, he does it with No. Right now, Champ can see Tharn sitting on the stands, his eyes trained on No’s body and a soft look on his face.

_Just like how he looks at Type._

The more days that pass, the more Champ wonders what exactly is going on between his three friends. It doesn’t take a genius to see the heart eyes on Techno and Tharn’s eyes (even Type’s though a bit less intense). Champ can tell there’s more than friendship between them but he’s not sure if they are dating or just obviously like each other.

So, he starts paying more attention. That’s when he sees Techno hardly ever – if ever – drives his bike to school anymore, getting rides with Type and Tharn instead (unless Tharn has band practice). He also sees how they are always touching, whether it’s shoulders bumping or arms draped over shoulders or knees touching under tables. Champ is confused still though; those things don’t really clarify their status.

That is until they’re at the canteen one day, the four of them, and Champ sees Tharn’s hand on No’s thigh as No tells some funny story they’re all laughing at. Type is not touching No but even though he’s rolling his eyes, his gaze is what Champ would call fond – and Type has never looked at anyone but Tharn like that.

_Oh, so that’s how it is._

Champ smirks to himself. Well, he’ll have to wait and see when they decide to come clean, though he can’t wait to make fun of them with how bad they are at hiding.

**Ae & Pete**

Pete is waiting for Ae after practice on the edge of the field.

There are still team members practicing, including the captains, but Ae told him they could go home anyway. Pete waves as his boyfriend walks up to him and sees him turn to bid good-bye to his team before chuckling.

“Ae, is something funny?” Pete tilts his head, curious as to what made Ae chuckle.

“Nothing Ai Koon Chai,” Ae smiles warmly at him, caressing his cheek.

“But you’re smiling? Oh it’s P’Techno,” Pete waves at the senior when he catches his eye. P’Techno waves back, making Pete smile and blush. Pete always liked Ae’s senior, he’s funny and kind, though lately, he has noticed something whenever he sees him at practice, “Ae, don’t you think there’s something different about P’Techno and P’Type?”

“Very different.”

Pete looks at his boyfriend with interest, “does Ae know something?”

“Just what I can see,” Ae chuckles again.

“See?” Pete asks confused. _Something he can see?_ Pete looks back towards P’Type and P’Techno, trying to catch what could Ae be talking about. It’s not until he focuses on the way they look at each other that Pete gets it. “Oh! I see too.”

“Do you?” Ae raises his eyebrow in question.

“P’Type looks at P’Techno like Ae looks at me,” Pete shyly meets Ae’s soft eyes from under his bangs, a light blush on his cheeks.

Ae pats Pete’s head lightly, “that he does.”

“What about P’Tharn though?” Pete has only met Type’s boyfriend a couple of times but he seemed really nice.

“Same,” Ae shrugs as he takes Pete’s hand and leads him towards the car.

“Oh! That’s so cute! I hope they’re all happy,” Pete smiles widely.

**Good**

“Type, can you watch the freshman?” P’No asks as he starts walking away towards the lockers.

“Sure,” P’Type nods, already turning to glare at the running juniors.

That’s the third time the captain has asked for something and the co-captain has done it without an eyeroll or snarky comment. Good knows because he’s observant. It comes with being quiet. He likes to observe because a lot can be learned from people by watching them.

That’s how he figured out that Ae and Pete are dating before they said anything, that Can is in love with Tin no matter how many times he said he hated the IC student, or that Tin is not really cold and emotionless but more of a hurt, afraid and vulnerable person.

Lately, he’s turned his skills to his seniors and noticed the changes in their treatment of each other. For example, P’Type is way more indulgent with P’No than he used to be, and P’No seems happier around P’Type than before. They are not things that would be obvious to anyone outside people who spend time with them or know them well but if you are one of them, it easy to see. It’s not like Good is going to say anything. He’s happy that P’No finally has someone who loves him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Good sees a figure sitting on the stands. P’Tharn. He’s looking at his boyfriend and his friend, a smirk twisting his lips. Even from the distance, Good can tell how soft his expression is, and, as he looks between the senior on the stands and the two on the field, he can also tell he was originally wrong in his assumption.

_It seems,_ Good thinks _, P’No has two people who love him._

**(Bonus) Can & Tin**

“But Tin, I don’t understand.”

“When three men love each other very much…”

“Oi you don’t have to be an asshole!”

“And you are being stupid.”

“Because I don’t understand. How does it work?”

Tin sighs for the hundredth time contemplating whether to slam his head on the table or his boyfriend’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully sweet.
> 
> Hopefully a bigger one will come next.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
